Let's date: Engmano
by Iroyuki
Summary: England and Romano are playing a dating sims game that features all the countries. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** :

"Hey do you have any good games to play?" Romano asked as he dug through the shelf.

"I should. Hold on! Why are you in my house?!" England yelled at the Italian.

"Huh? I was trying to get away from the tomato bastard. What's this?" Romano asked pulling out a CD box. England inspected it curiously. A normal game with the title ' _Let's date_ ' and a pink flowery background.

"That's strange. I don't recall ever having this game," he said confused. "Let's play it then," Lovino said shrugging. He popped the CD into the game system and sat down with the remote.

England shrugged and sat besides him as the title screen loaded. When the title came on they both felt their jaws drop.

Along with the title _'Let's Date'_ an animated Japan came out holding up a peace sign. "What the hell?" Lovino said. He clicked the button and it went to another slide.

 _'Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Nihondesu.'_

"It's in Japanese. Does this have subtitles?" Lovino asked as he button mashed past the slides. He found a slide with a language setting and changed it to English.

The next slide was to provide information.

 _Name_ :

Romano shrugged and began to type away. "Ro-ma-nnnoo" he said as he typed.

"Hold on! I'm playing this too! I don't want to be Romano!" England said taking the remote. "Huh? You know you want to be me!" Lovino said.

"Well what do we put? Should we just put both?" England asked. "No, that's too long," Romano said.

The two thought for a bit. "How about Engmano?" England said. "Alright," Romano said. He put it in and went to the next question.

 _Gender:_

 _Male_

 _Female_

 _Other_

"Male," Lovino said automatically. "Wait. Hold on. What do they mean other?" England asked.

Lovino scowled. "You're right. Is there some other magical gender I should know about?"

"Uhm, yes. My gender is unicorn, I need my own option," England said mockingly.

The two let out soft laughs. "There's only two genders you git," England said before moving on.

 _Pick a 'dere' that best describes you:_

 _Dandere_

 _Kuudere_

 _Tsundere_

 _Yandere_

"What does that even mean?"England asked confused. The two scowled at the words. "I don't know, just pick randomly," Lovino said. England shrugged and picked the third option.

 _Do you consider yourself a_

 _Seme_

 _Uke_

"What do these fucking alien word mean?" Lovino asked. The two again shrugged.

"Uke because UK," England said as he chose the second one. Lovino rolled his eyes and took the remote as he clicked the next button.

The screen changed to a character creation one. The two frowned and began to tamper with the character.

"Hold on, we are not that tall!" England said as Lovino kept increasing the height. "It's a game, noone cares," Lovino said.

England snatched the remote and chose a height that looked more like them. They gave the character Lovino's hair style with a dirty blonde hair color and green eyes before frowning.

"That looks familiar," England said. They changed the hair to England's with Lovino's color and kept the green eyes.

They pressed okay and the prologue came on.

' _You are a new honor student at Hetalia Academy_.'

"How typical," England said.

' _Because of your good lucks and smart personality, you appeared to have attracted a lot of other students' attention!'_

"Fuck them," Lovino said as England agreed. The screen changed to one of many characters.

' _Pick a character_ '

"Let's see. Who do they have?" England asked. He went to the first character and they both stared wide eyed.

"Why the fuck is America an option?" Lovino asked. England began to scroll through the options and realized they were all different countries.

"Hold on, this game is kind of freaking me out," Lovino said. "It's okay, probably Japan made it and left it here," England said. They sighed and continued to look through the options.

"Oh hey, they have phrases to help you choose," England said. "What's my stupid fratello's?" Lovino asked as he spotted his brother's character.

England scrolled down to Italy's character and clicked it. They found all of his information on it and Lovino shuttered. "That's not creepy."

 _Feliciano Vargas_

 _Age:16_

 _Height: 172cm_

 _Personality: bubbly_

 _Phrase: "Good morning Bella, are you new here?_ "

They exchanged looks and Lovino shook his head. "I don't want to date my fratello," he said. England nodded and scrolled down again.

 _Francis Bonnefoy_

 _Age:17_

 _Height: 175cm_

 _Personality: flamboyant_

 _Phrase: *censored*_

"What the bloody hell?!" England was about to throw the remote at the TV while Lovino sat red faced.

"Uhm, I learned something new today," Lovino said uncomfortably. They quickly changed to another character.

 _Gilbert Beilshmidt_

 _Age:17_

 _Height: 178cm_

 _Personality: eccentric_

 _Phrase: "Hallo liebling, how would you like to see my five meters_?"

"Oh god, that bastard is so lame," Lovino cringed. "I like that they had to put eccentric for his personality," England pointed out. He scrolled down a few people and found another.

 _Kiku Honda_

 _Age:16_

 _Height: 165cm_

 _Personality: introverted_

 _Phrase: "I will be more than happy to show you around."_

"Japan is normal!" England said with a smile. "He's top on my list so far." They went down again.

 _Ludwig Beilshmidt_

 _Age:16_

 _Height: 180cm_

 _Personality: Yes_

 _Phrase: "If you need help, you can always ask me._ "

"Eugh, potato," Lovino said. "His personality is Yes," England said confused. "Well, I wouldn't know how to describe him either. He's got a stick so far up his own yet he reads dirty BDSM."

 _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

 _Age:17_

 _Height:170cm_

 _Personality: dense_

 _Phrase: "How cute! You look just a tomato!"_

"Oh. It's that one," Lovino said. "I don't like that guy," England said before quickly leaving.

 _Alfred F. Jones_

 _Age:15_

 _Height:177_

 _Personality: frivolous_

 _Phrase: "Hey! Can I borrow a pencil and your number?"_

"That's such a bad pick up line," England said. "Oh hey, he's the youngest so far," Lovino said.

They continued to look through the characters and sighed. "Who do we pick?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two sighed and Romano clicked on Antonio. "Really? Him?" England asked. "Yeah, let's see if we can fuck with him," Romano said. The two smirked and turned to the screen.

They watched cherry blossoms fall before it showed the front of the school. "That's a fancy school," England said.

They hurried past the introduction before the first person was introduced. They looked at the character Antonio.

" _Oh! Lo siento, I didn't mean to bump into you."_

 _Pick an answer_

 _"It's okay"_

 _"Watch where you're going"_

 _-Say nothing-_

The two read through the options and smirked at each other. "Watch where you're going!" England yelled as Lovino clicked it.

 _Antonio's expression changed to surprise._

 _"Right. I'm sorry. Are you new here?"_

 _The character nodded and Antonio smiled._

 _"I knew it! My name is Antonio! What's yours?"_

 _Introduce yourself_

 _"Why do you care?"_

 _Say nothing_

Lovino bit his lower lip mischievously as he clicked the second option.

 _Antonio again gave a surprised look and smiled again._

 _"I thought it would be nice to be friends."_

 _Friends? Okay!_

 _I don't want to be your friend_

 _Say nothing_

"He's persistent. Let's break him," England said. Lovino nodded and clicked the second option.

" _Oh. I'm sorry then," Antonio said with a frown. The bell rang and Antonio smiled._

 _"Well then, I guess I'll see you around."_

 _Antonio walked away and you went to class._

Romano nodded in content and gave the remote to England.

" _Oh, a new student? Hello." A new blonde student appears_.

"Isn't that Finland?" England asked. "It is!" Romano said.

 _"My name is Tino! If you need any help, you can ask me. Did you find your classes okay?"_

 _Yes_

 _The school is a little confusing_

 _Uhm_

The two looked at the answers. "Well he isn't a bad guy," Romano said. "Yes, I suppose having a friend would be beneficial," he said. They clicked on the second option.

 _The blonde smiled. "Oh! In that case I can show you around during the break. If you want of course."_

 _I would appreciate that_

 _No, that's okay._

They chose the first option and the blonde smiled.

 _"Oh! I didn't catch your name."_

 _You tell him your name._

 _"Engmano? That's a unique name_."

"Damn right it is," Romano said.

 _You sat in your seat and the screen switched to Tino leading you down the hall._

 _"And this is the science classroom. My club meets here. Oh! Do you plan on joining any clubs?_ "

The two exchanged looks before reading the options. "Should we?" England asked.

"Is there a going home club?" Romano asked. "I want to go into a magic club," England said.

"What? No I don't want to be a loser," Romano said snatching the remote.

 _"You are? Well there are a lot of good clubs. I'll show you where you can see them!"_

 _Tino smiled and the slide change to a large board._

 _"These are all of our clubs, there are so many to choose from!"_

They began to look through the club flyers and frowned. "These clubs suck," Romano said. "There's a magic club!" England said excitedly.

"No!" Romano said. "Look there's the going home club. Oh! What about the football club?" Romano asked.

"That does sound fun. Okay if we don't get in, we go to the magic club!" England said. Lovino nodded and chose it.

 _"Football club? Oh, Antonio is the team captain._ "

"Porca vacca!" Romano shouted. "Why am I not surprised," England said frowning.

 _"Ah, we need to get to class. How about we have lunch together?" Tino asked._

 _You agreed and went into your next class_.

"So do you still want to join that club?" England asked.

"Anything but that magic club," Romano said.

 _\- time skip-_

 _"The football club, huh? Okay, how about we introduce you too the team captain," the teacher said as she took the application._

 _"Excuse me."_

 _Another student walked into the office and smiled as soon as he saw you._

 _"Hola! You're the new student," he said._

"Fucking hell," England said.

 _The teacher explained that you wanted to join and Antonio gave a look of surprise._

 _"Eh? You're trying to join my team? I would love that_!"

"I bet you would," Romano said with a scoff.

 _"I never caught your name. What is it?"_

 _You tell him your name and he smiles._

 _"That's a weird name. Come on, I'll introduce you to the team!"_

The slide changed to a field and Romano stood. "Do you have food?" He asked. "Yes, I think I have scones in the kitchen," England said.

"Uhm. No, got anything else?" England sighed and stood. "No. I'll go to the store." He left and Romano layed on the couch and continued to play.


	3. Chapter 3

England wandered the isles when he realized he didn't know what the Italian liked. He sighed and went through his contacts looking for Romano's number.

He called and waited patiently until he picked up. "Hey, you damn tea slurping slut. I need help."

"What? What do you mean?" England asked confused. "I think I messed up the game."

"Okay just don't touch anything. By the way what do you want from the store?"

~ _Time skip_ ~

Romano sat on the couch hugging a throw pillow when England walked back in with an arm full of bags.

"Why do you need this much?" He asked as he set the bags down.

"I like food, bastard," he said reaching in and taking a bag of chips out.

"So what happened with the game?" England turned to the screen and flushed red. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"I don't know. One second I'm playing football, the next I'm in the males dressing room watching Antonio shower," Romano explained.

"Well what did you click?!" England was trying his best not to look at the Spanish backside on the screen.

"We finished a game and I went into the shower and he followed me in!" Romano yelled.

"Well let's just skip through this chapter," England said sitting next to Romano.

He clicked the button and the naked Spaniard turned to him, dripping wet and smiled.

"My God!" England yelled while the two blushed. He quickly button mashed until it showed you walking home.

' _What was that? I can't like him, I'm a guy,' the avatar thought._

"Okay first of all, that's bullshit," Romano said. He leaned against the Englishman and held up the bag of chips for him.

 _You walked into your home and was met with your mother._

 _"How was your first day?"_

 _\- good-_

 _\- tiring-_

 _\- awful-_

"Tiring," Romano said taking the remote.

...

"Hey, you know what I noticed?" England said as Romano was currently speaking to Tino.

"What?"

"We have a point system."

"What!" Romano turned to the corner of the screen and frowned. They had been playing for roughly two hours and their 'love points' were Ridiculously low.

"I didn't know we were getting points," Romano said. "You have to get a total of 600 points to get the special ending," England said reading the back of the box.

"Well what's the special ending?" Romano asked. England shrugged as he looked at the box.

"I want a special ending," England said frowning. "Then let's get it. How do we earn points?" Romano asked.

"Says here we need to make progress with the character. All we've been doing is telling him off," England said.

"So we have to be nice?" Romano asked. England nodded and they both stared at each other.

"I'm not a loser though. I'll seduce this damn playboy no problem. Show you how Italian men do it!" Romano yelled.

"That's right! I'm the bloody united kingdom! I'll show that wanker who's still on top!"

"Was that a perverted joke?"

"Of course not!"

 _"Is Engmano here?"_

 _Antonio came into the classroom and smiled as he walked up to you._

 _"Can I sit with you?"_

 _\- yes-_

 _\- no-_

 _\- no reply-_

"We're supposed to be nice right?" England asked. Romano nodded and clicked yes.

Even Antonio gave a look of surprise before sitting beside you and Tino.

" _So what do you think of the team so far?"_

 _\- it's great-_

 _\- it's okay-_

 _\- terrible-_

"Well it is crap," Romano said. "But you can't say that. Put the second one," England said as he munched on the pocky sticks.

 _"Think so? Well maybe we just need more practice. If you want, you can come over to my house and we practice together_."

"Is he asking us out?" England asked. "Idiota it's too early to think that!" Romano said. "Say yes!"

"Aren't you a little too excited?" Romano asked. "Of course not!"

" _Great! I'll see you after school!"_

 _You turn back to Tino who was smiling._

 _"Is it a date?"_

 _\- yes-_

 _\- no-_

 _\- blush-_

"Pick blush. It's cute," Romano said as England took the remote.


	4. Chapter 4

_You sat nervously in his home as he offered you a multitude of items._

 _"Okay well how about we go play for a bit?" He asked._

 _You nod and go out to his backyard, where he had a large tomato garden and a field with a goal._

"Does his backyard actually look like that?" England asked.

"Not even close. The tomato field is way bigger than that," Romano said.

"I forget you were actually his underling," England said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I was so miserable," Romano said before blushing. "Actually, it wasn't all that bad when he was home," Romano admitted.

"No way, are you being cute?!"

"Huh? No! Damn jerk, fix your eyes," Romano scoffed before burying his face into the pillow.

He felt England pat his head before going back to the game, his curl twitching to a small heart for a brief second.

" _My field isn't that big but we can practice kicking it in the goal!"_

 _You two practice until the sun starts setting._

 _"Man, I'm tired! Oh, do you like Tomatoes?"_

 _\- yes-_

 _\- not really-_

 _\- I don't know-_

Romano stared at the question before jumping up. "I fucking love Tomatoes!"

"Romano, calm the fuck down," England said shocked at his reaction.

"That shit is my fucking ecstacy! Where's the 'I'd sell my fucking soul for a good tomato' option?" Romano asked snatching the remote.

"There's only yes," England said slightly scared. "Click that shit," he said clicking the first option.

 _"Ah! Me too! Look I grow my own. Try one."_

 _You take the tomato and eat it._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _\- it's good-_

 _\- gross-_

 _\- say nothing, only eat-_

Romano clicked the third option.

" _Haha. You look cute eating that tomato."_

 _\- shut up!-_

 _\- blush-_

 _\- laugh-_

 _\- hit him-_

Romano looked at the answers. "Oh my god. What do I press?!"

"First class Italian problem. To be a dick or to not be a dick," England joked.

"Like you should be talking, Mr. gentlemanly asshole," Romano said.

"Actually it's Arthur Kirkland but I see you have your facts straight," England said.

"Is that so? In that case call me Lovino Vargas as well," Romano said.

The two stared at each other before frowning. "Did we just bond? Ew," Romano said.

"Yeah, let's just go back to the game," England said.

Romano clicked blush and Antonio laughed.

" _You look like the tomato! How cute. How about a shower? We smell."_

 _You enter the shower and Antonio lends you his clothes._

 _"Wait here while I shower."_

"What now? Do we sneak into the bathroom and watch him?" Romano asked.

"Okay you are strangely a perv to the person who raised you."

"And you're strangely a perv to the person you fought with. Or was that whole battle just fighting out sexual frustration?" Romano asked.

"You know what! I really don't want to hear from you! Cherry boy!"

"Who said I was a cherry boy?! You old man!"

"Old man?! I'm younger than this wanker that you're fantasizing about on the screen!"

"Oh he's back," Romano said turning to the screen.

The two blushed as the shirtless Spaniard stood in front of the screen, dripping wet with a smile as he dried his hair.

" _Sorry, did I take long_?"

"Not long enough," England murmured.

" _It's getting late, do you want to spend the night?"_

 _\- Yes-_

 _\- no-_

"Yes!" The two yelled as England pressed it.

" _Okay, well I only have one bed. I hope you don't mind sleeping together."_

"Not at all," Romano said cheekily, clicking the answer.

"Does he know what he's saying, or is he just oblivious to everything?" England asked.

"The bastard is so dense, he probably just thinks we're being friendly," Romano said.

"Besides, he has France as friend. He could be sleeping with someone and think they're having friendly bonding," England said, gaining a laugh from Romano.

 _~time skip~_

"So you're telling me, that he had a hot guy sleeping in his bed in only boxers and he made not one move?!" England asked shocked.

"That bastard fell dead asleep the second he hit that mattress!" Romano said.

"What kind of shit is that? Does he have no sexual feelings ever?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," England murmured, remembering their old pirate days.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," England said clicking the button to the next slide.

They continued to play completely unaware of their close contact.

England was slumped against the arm of the couch as Romano layed between his legs. His head was against his chest while England had his arms around him, holding the remote against his stomach as Romano snacked and occasionally fed England something.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow I'm surprised so many people actually like this. With this many people, I'm considering doing a second one with another pairing.**

...

" _Eh? You really like to cook?! In that case, can you make me some lunch?"_

 _\- yeah, I don't mind-_

 _\- no way-_

 _\- why would I do that-_

The two looked at the answers and England moved to the first one.

"Wait!" Romano said stopping him. "We've been spoiling him. I think we should tease him a bit."

England looked at him surprised and nodded before clicking the third one.

 _"Uhm. Well because I want to try your cooking. I bet it's delicious."_

"Damn right it is," Romano said taking a lollipop and unwrapping it.

"You've been eating nothing but snacks. Why not get some real food?" England asked before having a lollipop shoved into his face.

He sighed before leaning over and taking it into his mouth. "Let's atleast order take out," he said pulling out his phone.

"No English food. Please," Romano said continuing with the game.

" _Come on. Make me lunch please? I'll make one for you!"_

 _\- fine-_

 _\- no-_

He clicked the first and watched his expression change to a smile.

"This game is too realistic sometimes," he said with a sigh. If only he could really talk to him like this.

" _Great! Bring it tomorrow."_

 _Tino came back into view with his usual smile._

 _"That is so cute. You two are like a couple."_

 _Antonio laughed nervously with a small blush._

 _\- blush-_

 _\- ew no-_

 _\- haha. Like you should be talking Tino-_

"Tino is such a tease. Better tease him back," England said as he ordered a pizza.

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _"You know who I'm talking about," you reply cheekily. "I believe his name is Berwald and he is in class 2B"_

 _Tino flushes red. "What? No! It's nothing like that, we just study together!"_

"Are they a real thing?" Romano asked. "Well, they are always together," England said.

 _The bell rings and Antonio stands. "Well, I'll see you at practice," he said before walking away._

 _... ~Time skip_ ~...

Romano and England sat eating pizza while playing the game. "This pizza sucks. I could have made a better one," Romano said chewing through the paper-like crust.

"Then next time, you can make one," England said.

Romano stopped and looked at England who stared at the screen, reading.

 _'He said next time. Does that mean he wants to do this again sometime_?' he thought to himself.

"What do you want to make?"

He was brought out of his thoughts and looked at him confused. "What?"

"For his lunchbox. What do you want to do?"

Romano turned back to the screen to see different bentos.

"The one with the eggs stuff," he said and England chose it.

"What? We actually get to make it, that's so cool!" He said watching as instructions came to the screen.

"Haha, it's like a mini game!" He said excitedly.

"Wait a second, you can't cook!" Romano said standing up.

"What? I can too!" England snapped back.

"Burnt grease isn't food!" Romano said taking the remote.

"I beg your pardon?! All you eat is disgusting tomatoes and olive oil!"

Romano gave a very dramatic gasp as he turned back to the Englishman.

"Take it back," he said scowling.

"Not until you take yours back," England said, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"You better put that tongue back into your mouth before you loose it," Romano growled.

England only childishly stuck out further before feeling a hard hit to the stomach.

He groaned and looked down to see Romano's head laying on his stomach.

"Did you just headbutt me?!"

"Take it back!" Romano yelled getting on top of him.

"No! Get off of me!" He yelled as the two wrestled each other.

On top of getting his stomach crushed, Romano was oddly strong enough to crush one of his hands before yanking his hair.

England tried to push him off only to be unsuccessful until something caught his eye.

That strange curl, bobbing back and forth as the two struggled. He bit his lip before reaching over and grabbing it.

Almost instantly, Romano froze and gave a horrified expression.

"Let it go," he said sharply.

"Not until you let go of my hair!"

Romano slowly let go and grabbed England's wrist. "There. Now let it go."

"Why don't you like people touching it?" England asked confused. "Is it really that painful?" He asked giving it a tug.

"Ah! No, let it go!" Romano was now turning a slight red and trying his best to get out of his grasp.

England's eyes widened when he saw Romano tearing up as he pulled it again. "Please let it go. I'm sorry, okay? Just let it go."

England felt guilty and quickly let the curl out of grasp. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it hurt that bad," he said as Romano climbed off of him and sat on the other end of the couch.

He hugged the pillow and sniffled lightly. "Bullocks. I really am sorry, Romano. Does it still hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt, bastard," Romano said, turning away to hide his red face.

"Then why are you-"

"-just drop it."

England sighed and looked at the TV screen. "We burned the food," he said. Romano looked up and saw the ruined lunch box. He stared at it for a few seconds before feeling a small smile come.

It started with a small chuckle, but pretty soon he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" England asked.

"It's just, you can't even cook in a game!" Romano said still laughing.

"You! It was your fault it burned!" England yelled, flushing red.

He huffed angrily before looking at the Italian. His smile was so weird to see but somehow, England really couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Let's just try again," Romano said taking the remote.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Wow! This lunch looks amazing! Thanks for the food!" Antonio said before stuffing his face._

 _You look down at your lunch box to see paella with lots of Tomatoes._

"This is going to make me hungry for paella," Romano said clicking to the next slide.

"Is it good?" Romano turned to England in shock.

"You've never had Spanish Paella?" England shook his head and Romano sat up.

"What?! No wonder you have no taste in food." England frowned at him.

"I have to make it for you one day. Of course the best way to make paella is by having those Spanish skills but after so many years living with Spain, I think I come pretty close," Romano said proudly.

"You'd make it for me?" England asked, feeling touched.

"Si. Not right now of course," Romano said. England gave a ghost of a smile as his eyes glittered and he nodded in excitement.

Romano only nodded, feeling his face heat up from the cute expression. "Uhm. Let's keep playing," he said.

...

"562 love points. This bastard is hard to flatter. He's too fucking dense," Romano said looking at their stats.

"We're almost there though! Only took us a few hours."

Romano's phone went off and he picked it up seeing his brother's number.

He groaned before answering it. "Pronto?"

"Uhm, fratello. Where are you?" Romano raised an eyebrow. "I'm out, why?"

"You haven't came home yet and I got worried. Brother Spain called asking if you came back like six times already."

Romano and England exchanged looks. "Right. Tell him I'm busy with work."

"Fratello, maybe you should come back already. It's really late," Italy said from the other line.

"What? What time is it?"

He looked at his phone and had to blink several times to make sure he was reading it correctly.

"It's two in the morning," Italy said from the other end. "O-oh," Romano replied in shock.

"You can spend the night," England whispered.

"Uhm, listen idiota. I have something I need to do so I won't be back tonight."

"What is it? You're not involved with the Mafia again are you?!"

"Idiota! We're in England, not Italy!"

"Oh yeah. Well, make sure you tell Spain you're safe. He's calling me like crazy."

"Yeah okay. Si, goodnight and all that stuff," Romano said before hanging up.

"Thanks for letting me stay, bastard," Romano said.

"Not a problem. How about we finish the game before going to bed? I think we're almost done," England said picking up the remote.

"Let's do it then."

...

" _Hey, Engmano? Can I ask you something?"_

 _\- yes-_

 _\- sure-_

 _\- what do you want_ -

"Well we have enough points for the special ending, doesn't matter what we put anymore," England said.

Romano nodded and went down to the last option.

 _"Uhm. Do you like me?"_

 _-yes-_

 _\- of course I don't!-_

 _\- Don't reply, only blush_ -

"It matters! It matters!" England said shaking Romano.

"This is really happening. We're going to confess. Kinda," Romano said. He went down to the last option.

 _"It's just that. I really like you. I hope you don't think I'm gross for it."_

 _-its not gross-_

 _\- I don't know what to say-_

 _-its gross_ -

"Don't fuck this up!" England said shaking Romano as he clicked the first option.

" _I see. Well that's good but, do you like me back?"_

 _Antonio was flushing a bright red._

 _\- yes-_

 _\- no-_

 _\- I don't know_ -

"Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!" England chanted and Romano clicked it.

 _Antonio smiled brightly._

 _"Then, will you go out with me?"_

 _-yes-_

 _\- nod and blush_ -

Romano clicked the second and Antonio smiled brightly. "We did it!" England yelled in victory.

"Want to do the special ending now?" Romano asked. "Hell yes!"

...

 **A/N: I apologize for ending it so early! Honestly I never played one of these games and I also don't know how to flirt so I left out a lot. Next chapter is the special ending ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The two sat side by side on the floor as the next scene came on.

"It says that we have been dating Antonio for a while now. Valentine's day is just around the corner and he has been preparing a surprise for you," England read.

"A surprise? Is it a tomato?"

"I wouldn't be surprised to get chocolate covered tomatoes," England said.

"You know, they call him the country of passion but I don't see it," Romano said.

"Yeah. What would you get a girl?" England asked.

Romano thought for a while. "Flowers and dinner. What about you?"

England smiled. "Well it depends on the girl. If she's into reading, I'd get her her favorite book. If she likes cute things then maybe a stuffed animal. If she's the dense type, maybe a dictionary."

"A dictionary?" Romano asked with an amused crooked smile.

"Because I care about her!" England said amused by his reaction.

"Oh come on! That's something you should be buying America," Romano joked.

"And you should buy one for Spain!"

"What would you give me?" Romano asked.

"A filter," England replied, sending a smirk.

"Filter? I'm all fucking filtered, I speak only truth!" Romano said.

"For that language!"

"Huh?! Then you need one too!"

England chuckled softly before looking at Romano tenderly.

"I think... I would give you my heart, so that you'd never feel unloved. I'd give you my warmth, so that you'd never feel cold. I'd give you my happiness, so that you never be sad."

Romano stared at England in shock before his entire face fired up. "W-what?"

England snapped out of his daze and realized what he just told the Italian. His face flared up and he only stared at the Italian in equal shock.

"Y-you. You're such a bastard," Romano said softly as he turned to hide his blush.

"I'm going to get some water. Keep playing okay?" England said trying to get a quick escape. He stood and went towards the kitchen.

He thirstily drank the glass of water before sighing dramatically and slamming the cup on the counter.

"Bullock's. Why'd I say that?" He took a deep breath and leaned against the window. "I hope he doesn't think anything of it."

He stared at the big Ben from the window in his kitchen. It was a cool late night and he tried to cool his reddened face before going back.

...

Romano took a deep breath and looked over to the Englishman in the kitchen. He stared as he drank the water quickly and put the cup down before walking to the window.

He flushed red again and went back to the game, moving along as Antonio showed off a fancy dinner.

They finished eating and England was approaching.

"So how's the game?" He asked as he took a seat beside him, a little further than earlier.

"Not very special," Romano admitted.

He clicked buttons until a certain slide caught his attention.

" _You know, the dinner wasn't really the surprise," Antonio said._

The two gave a look of surprise before Romano gave England the remote.

 _Antonio leaned in and pulled you into a heated kiss._

Romano flushed red and glanced at England who had a look of shock as he stared at screen.

\- _Click A to kiss back-_

England stared at the screen before looking down at the remote. "Uhm."

"What? Why aren't you kissing back?!" Romano asked.

"Oh, sorry!" He said pressing A.

 _The characters deepened the kiss_

"Oh. Uhm, do I keep clicking it?" He asked with an awkward expression.

"Yes?" Romano replied.

England continued to click A, watching the characters kiss deeper.

He chewed his lip nervously as he grew red.

 _Antonio pulled away, both characters breathing erotically._

 _"Room?"_

 _\- nod-_

 _\- no, right here-_

 _\- just hurry up-_

"Oh god. What do I pick?!" England asked.

"I don't know! Pick any, just hurry up!" Romano said blushing red.

"Hurry up?!" England clicked it and the screen went to Antonio's room.

 _Antonio was laying over you, kissing you deeply._

 _\- press A to deepen kiss-_

"There's no avoiding this is there?!" England asked growing awfully embarrassed.

He turned to see Lovino an extreme red and his curl looked to be twitching anxiously too.

\- _press X to touch any area_ -

"I- I can't do this!" He yelled handing the remote to the Italian.

"Huh? Oh, uhm." Romano took the remote and moved the joystick around randomly and pressing X, gaining moans from Antonio.

"This is not okay," Romano said as he continued.

The next slide went to a very erotic one and both nations sat red faced trying to hurry past the scene.

"Uhm. So is this in a way a three-some?" England asked.

"In a way, it kind of is," Romano replied.

They were both flushed a bright red and staring at the screen as they moved through the very erotic special.

" _Engmano. You are so cute," Antonio purred, towering over you_.

"Oh god. España," Romano whimpered.

He quickly covered his mouth and turned to see England staring at him in shock.

England swallowed thickly and turned back to the screen. He had to admit, the Spaniard was really attractive and moved really well.

"What the bloody hell am I thinking?!" He asked covering his growing blush.

The game finished and the two stared at the ending slide.

 _Congratulations! You just finished 'Let's date_ '

"What the hell just happened?" Romano asked.

"I don't know any more," England replied, remote in his hand.

"We had sex with Spain."

"Yes. We did."

The two sat red faced and sighed.

"What time is it?" Romano asked.

England checked the time and sighed. "It's four in the morning. We have a world meeting at seven."

The two looked at each other. "Want to try to get some rest before the meeting?"

Romano nodded and the two went into England's room.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping together," he said awkwardly.

Romano shook his head and the two climbed into the bed, pulling the covers on before staring at the cieling.

"Well then. Goodnight.. Arthur."

"Goodnight Lovino."

The two shifted awkwardly before England sighed.

"Say, Lovino."

"Yeah?"

"Do you.. by any chance want to..."

"Yes."

"Thank fuck," England said climbing over the Italian and leaning down to kiss him.

...~ _few hours later_ ~...

"Dude, that's not how the game works," America said walking into the meeting room.

"That's because you play the Japan version. Chinese version is better, aru," China said.

"Hold on. What's that?" America said pointing to a strange duo in the meeting room.

"Well, that's not normal," China said staring in shock.

"Dude, those two together. Are they planning something evil?" America asked suspiciously.

"Go spy on them!" China told him.

"R-right. Leave it to the hero," he said before walking over. He sat a few seats away and felt his eyes widen.

The two nations were smiling at each other as they talked. "Right. I wasn't expecting that explosion," England said with a chuckle.

' _Explosion_?!' America thought.

"Si. The damn bastard deserved it though," Romano said laughing.

America was now making weird gestures to China who sat across the table.

"Yeah, the coffee went everywhere!" England said laughing. "Your cafés are not right," Romano said with a smile.

' _Oh. They're talking about cafés_ ,' America thought. _'still, since when were they so friendly_?'

Romano laughed as England continued to talk. The two had the same twisted humor and he really liked it. They sat, drinking their drinks as other nations went around finding seats, watching them in complete shock.

They spotted the blonde walking by them and instinctively called out to him.

"Ciao, Tino."

"Oh. Hello, Tino."

Finland gave a look of surprise to the two nations. "Oh, good morning! You two seem to be in a good mood," he said with a smile.

The two smiled at him and continued to talk. Tino watched them shocked as he went to his seat.

"Did they call you Tino?" Norway asked. "Yes?" Finland asked still looking at him.

"Roma! Where were you yesterday? You just disappeared."

Spain appeared beside Romano making both nations stop and look at him.

They both flushed red remembering last night.

"What do I say?!" Romano asked turning back to England.

"Huh?! Why are you asking me?" He asked.

"Because.. I don't see the response options," he said looking back at a confused Spain. "Oh fuck. How do I gain points in real life?!"

Spain raised an eyebrow as England shrugged to him.

"Aren't you two being rather friendly?" Spain asked, the other two oblivious to everyone else watching them.

"Yes? Romano spent the night at my house. We were playing video games," England replied.

The two smugly looked at each other and began to hold back laughter.

"By the way Antonio... Nice ass," Romano said making England turn red and laugh.

...~ _After meeting_ ~...

"Oh hey, want to come over to my place next time and watch a movie?" Romano asked.

"Can I? I'd like that," England said with a smile.

"Okay, bastard. It's a date," he said before winking and running after his brother.

"Oi! Potato fucker! Wait up, take me home!" He yelled as he ran, holding his binder tightly.

England felt a crooked smile come as he blushed. "Yeah. A date."

 **...**

 **A/N: and that's the end! I know it's super short, don't kill me!**

 **I was going to end this in a way where you can ship any of the three together or even all of them but it didn't work out.**

 **Also big thank you to those who reviewed! Your comments had me updating faster! I may do another let's date but with another group. If you guys want it of course. I'm stuck between doing a Nordic one or one featuring the some of the btt.**


End file.
